Love Song
by Princess Rio
Summary: Amu has grown up and is going to see her hometown! But what awaits her there, and what love is she going to stir up now? However, not everything is going according to plan? Will Amu get her love story, or is her love life over? *Sequel to "Secret Amu"*
1. It's Been A Long Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Enjoy! Also it's a sequel to 'Secret Amu'.  
**

**Chapter 1**

**It's Been A Long Time**

"Amu, how long are you going to study?" whined Iku, "If we don't hurry, we'll be late!"

I turned around from desk and looked at Iku, who was on my bed. Even though he's 11 years old, he still act like a little kid, but that's okay with me; he's adorable. You would think he would be out with his friends on a weekend, but he just want to hang out with me. I don't know why he wants to. He's very popular at school; with the girls and the boys. Although he's not conscious about his popularity. But I think I'm the one at fault for his popularity. Ever since he came to school with me a couple a years ago, people started to hang out with him a lot. And now, I'm a sophomore at Seiyo Academy and Crescent Academy. Today summer vacation starts, but I want to study a little more. Also, we're supposed to meet up with the gang and go shopping, because we leave Tokyo tomorrow. Luna wants the gang see our home town, and so we are going shopping (well the boys were dragged to come along).

"Alright, Iku. Let's go."

Iku jumped off my bed and nodded his head in agreement. But first I had to go change out of my house clothing (a t-shirt and old jeans). So I quickly change into a white and pink ruffle shirt and navy short shorts, and white sandals. For accessories, I wore a white cross on my head, and white bracelets. After a few touches on my hair, we were good to go. We had met the gang at Penguin Park, and by the time we go there, everyone was there.

"Amu-chi! You're late!" shouted Yuya, who was wearing short overalls wtith a white shirt under it and tennis shoes

"Sorry, I'm late everyone."

"It's okay, Amu. We're use to it." said Rima, who was wearing a pink summer dress, and a white ribbon on her head, and white heel sandals

"T-Thanks Rima."

"So where should we go?" asked Nozumi, who was wearing yellow capris, and a yellow and pink strap shirt, with pink sandals

"Maybe Golden Fashion?" asked Nagi, who was wearing a purple and black checkered shirt and black pants, with black boots

"Or the Gallery Mall?" suggested Tadase, who was wearing a white and yellow shirt, and jeans with white tennis shoes

"It's kind of quiet without Ikuto, Utau and Ike quarreling, isn't it?" asked Yaya

"Yeah, but we can't decide other people decision, can we? I asked

Yeah we can't do that, but if I can do it, I wouldn't let him leave. It's been 3 years huh, Ikuto. Forgetting about the past, we scrolled around Gallery Mall. Bought things from here and there, gawk at expensive things, played games at the arcade, ate fast food, and scrolled again, until we were exhaust it. We ended up at my house, apparently, my apartment has became our hanged out or base as you say it. I don't mind, because usual I be bored having nothing to do, because Ikuto, Ike, and Utau aren't here anymore, and I don't have many missions or got any lately. But it's mostly bored because Ikuto, Ike, and Utau; and they're gone over some matters. Ike, went back to our hometown, so I'll get to see him soon, Utau, is well, traveling if you might say, and Ikuto...has gone searching for his father. I didn't mind, but when he left, I felt a tugged in my chest. I always wonder why it hurts like hell, but it always go away eventually.

Later, about midnight, I packed my stuff and double checked what I needed and didn't forget anything. After 3 checks, I went to bed and somehow, Iku, wanted to sleep with me. I didn't mind at all, but I thought it was weird, but you can say I'm use to it. Since Kyo and Iku, use to sleep with me. Now, Kyo is with Luna, at our hometown. He didn't want to leave me yet, but Luna dragged him, no Lina, Luna's twin sister, dragged him out. Luna just stood there and laughed; sometimes I think she love to see people get hurt, like a sadist.

"Amu! Amu wake up! Geez, Amu!" shouted Iku

I slowly opened my eyes to see Iku (dressed in white and blue checkered outfit, being cute), and blinked my eyes. I turned to my left and looked at the clock and it said 6:45 AM. I jumped as fast as I can, knocking Iku off me and the bed. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and put on my green summer dress with white sandals.

"Minami! Saya! Please come help me with mine and Iku luggage!" I shouted downstairs

"Yes Miss Amu!" shouted Minami and Saya

After running around the house like mice, we finally got everything we need out the house and into the limo. Almost having all of my air back, we approached the airport. Luckily, I had Minami and Saya, to help me with the luggage, because we had quite a lot. Scrolling and looking for our station, we found some of the gang wondering where they should go too, because we weren't riding on an airplane, but a personal jet! Arriving at our station, we quickly got on the jet, because we were late trying to find the station. Then just like that, we were off to Midnight Island. However, as we approached this island, I had a strange feeling. But 'what is it' is the real question.

* * *

**_LUNAR SHOW!_**

Welcome back and sorry for the wait! It's been how many months? 1? 2? Well I don't know and who cares because my new story is FINALLY OUT! Also, I'm writing another story about Sasuke and Naruto, but I just don't know if I should make it into yaoi? If you suggest Sakura, scratch it out. I don't like her and I will never will! So please tell what should I do! If you don't know, please go read it! It's called Dark Memories! Anyway, thanks for your time and please keep enjoying my stories!

-Hime/Eryanna


	2. Welcome home, Amu!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Welcome Back, Amu!**

As we got off the plane and outside of the airport, one of Luna's butler came and picked us up, in a limo. Driving around and gawking at the places because apparently, they're having some kind of event. But my guest is the annual Moon Festival. The Moon Festival is when we celebrate the people who found this island. I forgot the tale, but I know it was very romantic! As we pulled up to her drive way, all of my friends gawk at the sight. They all been to her other house back in Tokyo, or as she call them her "ville", but they never seen her house like this. This house was like a big castle, but in today form; so it would be called a "mansion". Shiny white house with beautiful gardens, and grassy grass; it's like a dream castle to every girl. I also thought that when I was little, but now as I think about it...I guess a simple life is better. Cause I can't take care this big house. Pulling up to the door, one of Luna's maid, who I recognized, came to greet us.

"Mami!" I glee

Mami bowed with her usual beaming smile. When I was little, Mimi was kind of my maid because she was the one who helped me through the years; and made me who I am today. Mimi was adopted by Luna's mother and she was around 16 years old; and I met her since I was 6 years old. Now, she's 26 years old and still looks young! I ran towards Mami, giving her a hug; her blue ocean hair smelled and felt the same. Releasing, I stared at her sapphire eyes; that sends you a calm feeling. I smiled at her and hugging her again, I said to her, "I'm glad to be back!" Rubbing my head, reminding me of my childhood years, she said, "Welcome back, Amu-chan."

Walking in the house, where I spent my childhood life, it still looked the same!A maroon carpet the goes around the big white staircase, that goes up to 1 floor,, and at the top of the staircase, there's a huge curve window; two brown doors but on each one on the side; shining marble title and white as a pearl wall. Also there's an oval window on the ceiling! There's no art nor decorations in this hall, but other rooms, like bedrooms, living rooms, dining rooms, and etc, have all kinds of art. Even though these stairs go up to one 1, that just have 3 rooms: and office, library, and a mysterious room that I never enter before, this whole house go up to 3 or 4 floors. Moving to the living room, we enter the right door, and went down the hall, and opened a clear double door. The living room was like an ordinary living room...I think. In the dark tan living room, there's a large curve cream sofa with light brown pillows (in the middle of the room), two brown armchairs on the other side of room with a glass table in the middle, a tall black fireplace on the right side of the armchairs, and on the side of the fireplace are built- in shelves with pictures of different people (including me), Luna and her main family, and statues. And of course, a big window that has a view of the gigantic pool outside. Walking on the elm wood floor, we sat down on the sofa. Mami, who has gone to the kitchen, came back with a tray of green teas. But for Yaya and Iku, she brought out strawberry milk.

"Okay, now tell me what have you been all this time!" asked Mami

"Well, a lot has happened...I guess." I stated

"Well, did you fall for anybody at your new school?"

Blushing madly and hard to speak, but Mami got the message right away! "You did! What kind of guy was he?"

About to speak up but was interrupt by Rima, "At first it was a nice popular guy, but then she changed hearts to a bad boy."

"A bad boy? Really, now what he looks like?"

Continuing, Rima said, "He looks like a guy you know, but with midnight hair and eyes."

"Rima!" I shouted in frustration, but Rima just brushed it off

"A guy I know?" pausing for a minute but then changed her expression, "Ike! He looks like Ike?"

"Mami, don't laugh!"

Trying to control her laughter, she said, "But you choose a guy who looks like Ike! Who you use to like!"

"WHAT? Is that true, Amu?" asked a familiar voice, that made everyone turned around. But I could've guessed who it was: Ike. Running towards me, he asked, but louder, "IS IT TRUE?"

"No and yeah, but mostly no And weren't you with Utau?"

Hearing footsteps behind Ike, Utau came in and stated, "Yes and strangely, we finished our work fast. And my guess will be Luna." Coming behind Ike, Utau grabbed his left ear and pulled it so he can stand. And that was out of character for Utau.

"Amu. I guess I shall tell you this. Ike and I are going out!"

"I figured. The way you act towards him, was different than you usually are." I stated

"You do have a sharp eye. Ike, come with so you can help me unpack." bluntly Utau, who left before Ike. But Ike bark like an obedient dog and followed her out. It kind of surprised me that Ike fell in love with someon other than me. However I thought he would go out with emu, because she looks like me. You really can't judge a book by his cover. Forgetting about the new love birds, but focusing on a picture that caught my eye. It was a picture of Luna in a long white dress with a white straw; she was smiling and was holding on her hat. But what caught my eye was her eye color: the left eye was blue and her right was green! It was different from the today Luna; who has green eyes, not mixed eyes!

Scaring the hell at of me, Luna asked, "What are you looking at?"

"L-Luna! You scared the hell at of me!"

Laughing, she said, "Sorry. So, what are you looking at?"

Looking back at the picture, I pointed the picture to her. "This picture...why is your eyes different?"

For a moment, Luna looked...sad. Or depressed. She picked the picture and looked at with anguish. But she changed back to her usual self.

"That was when I didn't get contacts. You see these contacts aren't for seeing but to make me have two emerald eyes! It's for modeling, so don't worry about it, kay'?"

"Okay." But I notice something else that Luna changed. Her personality. It's more...distant. Like she don't won't no one to get near her, no, she don't want no one to find something out! It took me some years to figure it out, but I got it! Ever since she came to visit me 3 years ago, I notice she changed quiet a bit. I didn't know for sure, so I kept quiet for a while. However, I'm sure something is up. I'm still going to keep quiet and be careful on my research. Suddenly, I heard Luna mumbled, "I must save mother at all cost." And I heard it crystal clear and it confused me, but I know I'm one step closer!

* * *

**_THE LUNAR SHOW!~_**

Hello and sorry for the long wait of anticipation and anxiety! But here it is! Ike no longer likes Amu, but still treasures her! And where's Ikuto you ask? He's coming so please wait! Also, there will be another love battle, against Ikuto and Amu's first love! Who and why? Cuz...it's more interesting that way! So please keep reading, OH! YES and one more thing! Please go and check out my other story called, 'Dark Memories**_'. _**It's about Naruto and Sasuke**_ and please read the rest! However I need help! Please go look at my poll and decide please! THANKS A BUNCH!_**

**_-Hime/Eryanna  
_**


	3. My Brave Knights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**My Brave Knights  
**

"Mikan! Why are you in a tree?" asked a familiar stern, but gentle voice. I glanced down and saw Hotaru looking at me with her emotionless face. Feeling a smile on my face, I remembered how I changed over these 3 years. I rarely talk to my friends and some say that I rarely smile too. I haven't really notice but I have been thinking a lot about lately. It was probably about 2 months ago that I began thinking. I got a letter from Luna, my cousin, and that's when things changed.

"Mikan?"

I jumped down from the branch and landed beside Hotaru. "I was just thinking about something."

"The letter from Luna?" asked Hotaru

Hotaru is the only one who knows about Luna and who she is. I want to tell them, but there's a rule that I can't tell outsiders unless it's permission from the boss herself. Hotaru is an exception of course, since she knows who she is. Answering to Hotaru's question, I nodded my head and walked right passed her.

"We should go. Class is starting." I said, as I walked passed her. Hotaru didn't say anything but followed. I think she knew I didn't want to say anything or discuss the issue about the letter. Hotaru and I walked to our next class: math. As I was walking to the room, I can feel the intense atmosphere building up. I didn't mind at all, because I was use to this atmosphere all ready; I rather them be mad at me than sad.

"Mikan." said Hotaru, who had a displeased look on her face. I understood what she was trying to say, but I can't disobey Luna's words. It would be a disgrace to me and Luna. I slightly shook my head and paced on forward to my seat that was by Ruka-pyon. It's strange how I can think of his nickname I gave him, but can't say it out loud anymore. Ruka-pyon, or Ruka, try to talk to me everyday, but others stop him from doing it.

"Mikan?" asked Ruka, as I sat beside him. Ruka, who looks mature, but still gentle Ruka, had on a worried look that struck me like lighting. It hurts me to see him like this but its for the best, right?

"I heard you were leaving Gakuen Alice. Is that so?" asked Ruka

"Yes. I am leaving." I answered

Standing up furiously, Ruka shouted, "But why? Did something happen?"

About to speak but rudely interrupted by Sumire or I use to call her, Permy. "Who cares if she's gone or not. I certainly won't! I think it's best if she leaves! She don't belong at this school from the first day she got here!"

Ruka turned to Permy and shouted, again, "How can you say such a thing! Mikan has been friendly to us even though we did treat her like crap. But she didn't stop from being nice to us or stop talking to us! If your not worried then I am. I bet Hotaru is too!"

Couldn't stand the argument no more, I got up and walked out the room. I blanked out everyone who wanted to stop me or talked to me and that include Hotaru. I couldn't care less about class, because I was leaving and there's nothing I can do to stop it either. Going back to the tree I was in, I climbed it but went a little higher from the last time I was there. I only had about today left until I leave tomorrow. Suddenly, I started to sob softly so no one can hear me. I really don't want anyone to see me right now, but that didn't last long. I saw Youich,i in his 16 year version, looking up at the tree. I stopped sobbing and made eye contact with Youichi, who had on a worry look. A look that even I have never seen and my guess is that he is looking for me. So, I jumped down from the tree and made my way to Youichi.

"Mikan. Are you really leaving?" asked Youichi, surprising me with a deep voice

"Yeah. I am." I responded, trying to keep a steady smile

Suddenly, Youichi hugged me and hid his face in my neck. I called his name, but he squeezed me even tighter. Giving up, I wrapped my arms around him and he jumped slightly by my touch. Then he transformed to a child and I held on to him like a baby. He's 6 years old and he still acts like a 3 year old. I walked over to the tree and sat there with Youichi in my arms. I can Youichi wanted to cry but it seem he wants to be strong and not let me see his displeased look.

"Hey Mikan. Why are you leaving?" asked Youichi, still in my chest. I know I couldn't lie to Youichi and he was only 6 years old. I let out a sigh and explained my reasoning.

"My cousin, who owns a company called White Destiny and a school called Crescent Academy. Anyways, she sent me a letter and it says I have to come back to the company. And now that I'm eligible, I can do some work. Oh the age is 13 years and older to do work. I was suppose to leave last year, but I got another year to stay here. Now, that my year is up, I have to go back. Also tomorrow is the day I leave here. So, let's go somewhere okay?"

Youichi nodded his head and pressed his head deeper into my chest. Then soon he was fast asleep; like a little 3 year old. However, I went to sleep also. Suddenly, we woke up with a start when the lunch bell rang. Youichi was still sleepy so I carried him to the cafeteria where Hotaru was waiting on me. As always she didn't asked why or where I was at, or what I was doing. But I'm glad she didn't ask me though. After we got our lunch, we exited the cafeteria and went outside to eat. With Youichi in my arms, Hotaru had to hold my lunch, that me and Youichi is going to eat together. I wasn't really hungry so, I was thinking I can share my lunch with Youichi. Once we got outside, Youichi woke up and started to eat with us, but he remained in my lap.

"Oh, Mikan! I was looking for you!" shouted another familiar voice, but sounded a little older. I looked back and saw Tono-sempai or Tono-sensai. It's been a year since he became a assistant teacher with Noda-sensai and two years since he graduated. And behind him was Aoi-chan, who didn't change either. Well she is braver than she was three years ago; and she have longer black hair. When they approach me, they both shouted, together...

"Mikan-chan! Are you really leaving!" But Tono-sensai, said, "Are you really leaving me behind!" Trying to keep my cool, but failed to; I felt a small smile coming from my face. Also a little laugh too. It surprised me and apparently everyone else too! Tono-sensai came over and patted my head. I gazed at him and he just smiled at me. Suddenly, a sound of a heliocopter was making it's way to the our school. However, it wasn't going to helicopter spot, but behind the school, where we were. Everyone cleared the area and inside or by the school. When the helicopter turned to land on the ground, I saw the White Destiny symbol;white wings holding a gold moon. But what I didn't know who were coming out of the helicopter! I pivot to my right and looked at Hotaru, and she nodded her head; understanding what's happening. I look behind her and I saw Permy, Ruka, Natsume, and Narumi-sensai. Natsume looked the same and mature like Ruka, and Narumi-sensai, well looked the same, except he have longer blonde hair. It seems they were heading this way and I suspect to see what's happening. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I look back and saw Hotaru pointing to the helicopter; it was finally opening. Permy and the others arrived at the scene and just in time too! Hearing the door slide open, I saw two familiar faces.

"Mikan. Isn't that..." asked Hotaru, but before she can even asked, I nodded my head. Hotaru signed and murmur, "They sure can find you Mikan." I gave her a chuckle as my response and got a lot of stares when I did.

"Mika-chan!" I heard from the helicopter and recognized it immediately. I turned around and saw Sai-nii running towards me: long black hair with red streaks, and red blood eyes that seems gentle, but can pierce right through you. Sai-nii is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, that has two buttons that are unbutton, black pants, and black boots. For accessories, he wore a belt choker, rings on each ring finger, and a silver necklace. Sai-nii is about 19 years old and has finish college with my cousin, Luna; who finished when she was around 15 years old.

"Sai-nii. Its been a long..." before I can finish my sentence, Sai-nii pulled me into his chest and started to twirl. I finally got him to stop twirling because if he didn't, I think I would've threw up my lunch. However, he wouldn't let me go and I'm not complaining; I haven't felt his warm arms since I was little.

"Sai-nii, we didn't come here to play!" shouted a fierce but familiar voice. I looked at the helicopter and saw Neji: short silver hair, the same bloody red eyes that Sai-nii has, but these eyes has no gentle at all. Neji is wearing a black long sleeve shirt and also have his two buttons unbutton, but from both sides, black pants, and black boots; he wasn't wearing any accessories but a loose red tie. Neji is one year older than me and I knew since I was little! Neji is mean, but time to time, he cheers me up when I'm depressed. And miss his cruel but gentle ways.

"Sai-nii! How long are you going to hold on to Mikan!" shouted Neji, moving forward to us. He looked furious and when he's furious, there's nothing that can stop him to calm him down...except for one thing. I gentle pushed Sai-nii aside and ran towards Neji, who looked confused. I jumped halfway and landed into his arms. Neji tried to push me off of him, but I wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

"Neji." I whispered to his ears and he stood frozen, "I miss you."

Feeling a warm embraced, I heard Neji say, "I miss you too, Mikan."

"Mika-chan! I miss you too, you know!" screamed Sai-nii, while hugging Neji and me. Neji pushed Sai-nii and me off of him and started to scream random things. Basically, he went on a rampage.

"Oh, yes. Hotaru-chan! I can't for get you!" shouted Sai-nii, running towards Hotaru and to my surprised she didn't pull out any of her machines, and took the hug. But I can tell she was enjoying it. She likes Sai-nii, but she just doesn't want to say it or show it. However, she pushed him off of her and walked towards me.

"Hey, Sai-nii. Neji. Why are both of you here?" I asked

"Luna told us to stay with you today and leave with you tomorrow." respond Neji

Without turning my head, I moved gazed to Neji and asked, "Why did she do that? I thought I was suppose to come tomorrow?"

"It seems that she has found something regarding this school. The people who are looking for you has found where you are and they are coming for you tomorrow. So..."

"So, we are going to stay and help you tomorrow. And when the coast is clear, we shall head out tomorrow. And hopely soon." interrupted Neji

I sighed and placed both of my hands on my hips. "And just when I'm about to leave."

"Mikan. About your skills..." asked Sai-nii

"Yeah. Let's go into the woods, so no one can disturb us. Hotaru, you coming?"

Hotaru, nodded her head, and we took off towards the woods. But was stop by some confused people.

"! I don't understand what's going on!" asked Narumi-sensai

I turned my attention to Narumi-sensai and smiled, a true smile. "It's nothing that sensai should be worrying about."

"Okay. Then who are those people you are with?" asked Tono-sensai

"My childhood friends. Sorry, but I cannot answer anymore questions."

"Then can you promise me that you'll be safe?" asked Aoi-chan

I gave Aoi-chan one of my best smiles, and answered, "I promise that I'll be safe. Besides, I got these two to back me up." I pointed to Neji and Sai-nii, and they all smile, except for Natsume. "Let's go gang. Ah, Neji. Can you carry me to the forest?" I asked, as we were all walking towards the forest. And I didn't give Neji enough time to answer, because I jumped on his back when I asked the question. He tried to force me off, but I stood my post and hanged on tight to his neck. I glanced back to see if the Narumi-sensai and the others were still there and they were, but looked confuse, worried, and unsatisfied. I felt guilty for not telling them more about it but it was rules to not to tell. However, Neji and Sai-nii did get me into this mess and told too much for them to hear! But I can't blame them; I guess they wanted them to know just a little and maybe, just maybe, let them know why I was leaving. Feeling flustered, I buried my face in Neji's shirt, and got a complaint, but I whispered, "Thank you Neji. Sai-nii."

"No problem, Mikan." said Neji

"Anything for you, Mika-chan." said Sai-nii

I smiled in Neji's shirt and whispered, "My brave knights."

* * *

**_THE LUNAR SHOW!~_**

_HELLO and welcome all! Just to be safe, this is LOVE SONG WITH THE SHUGO CHARA'S! But , I'm adding the Gakuen Alice characters too! So, in my story, Mikan and Amu are cousins! But who is after Mikan and will she be able to stop them from doing any damage to the school? WELL, you mus find out when the next chapter come out! AND speaking of chapters, you will probably won't hear for a while , because I HAVE TO ATTEND SCHOOL THIS WEDNESDAY! AND I HAVE WORK TO DO! So please wait for few days and maybe go check out my new story, "Dark Memories". IT'S FOR YOU NARUTO AND SASUKE FANS!__ But I don't know if I should Yaoi or not! I got 3 votes for yes and two for no and 1 one for I don't care just hurry with the story__(something like that). So please help me if you can! THANKS FOR READING IT! UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_-Hime/Eryanna~  
_


	4. How Easy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 4**

**How Easy  
**

"Imai-san, do you know those two guys? Cuz' apparently they know you." asked Permy

It was break time, and we were all heading to our last class: Social Studies. I was with Mikan, but she told me I shouldn't miss any classes. I didn't want to come to class worrying what's going to happen tomorrow. Mikan is a little rusty with her skills; it's been 3 years and she haven't even practice once every since she came here. She only have today to practice and Mikan can get distracted a little. And I hope those two can help her focus. Forgetting about the question, I looked at Permy and she was waiting patiently before she blows.

"Yeah. I know them."

"Okay. Then who are they?" asked Permy

"Childhood friends. Neji is our age and Sai-nii, is 19 years old."

Finishing my sentence, we sat in silence. I had a feeling they wanted more, but there's nothing else to say, except for Neji has a crush on Mikan and Sai-nii spoils her like a daughter/sister.

"Okay. And?" shouted Permy

"You want more? Well I can't tell you anything other than that." I explained

"And why is that?" asked Permy, that's about to explode

"Because...it's the rules." I answered, and walked away before Permy goes berserk. I want to tell them what's happening and why this is happening, but I have to follow the rules. And I know it's not just me, but Mikan too. Recently, her smile isn't bright like the sun as it use to be. Like it's died out. I'm worried about Mikan, because she likes to bottle things up and don't tell anyone. She likes to help people, but what about her problems? Who does she talk to about her problems? I let out a breathe, _"What a headache." _

After history class, I decided to go check on Mikan; to see how she was doing. But once I got outside, I, again, got stop by Permy_, _Ruka, Natsume, Narumi-sensai, Tono-sensai, Youichi, and Aoi. They are so persistent. Ready for the worse, I substain myself_._

"Imai-san. Earlier today you were talking about rules. What rules?" asked Permy, but sound like a command

"Sorry. I can not say."

"Hotaru-chan. Please tell us, because we're worried about Mikan-chan." said Narumi-sensai

I lowered my head and said, "I know you all are worried, but I can not say. Sorry."

"Rules, rules, RULES! That's all you tell us! Where are these rules coming from?" asked Permy, getting angry by the second

"I can't say."But I also was getting angry. I want to tell them, but I just can't! Just thinking about it makes frustrated and furious!

"There you go again! If you know that we are worry then..."

"IF I SAID I CAN'T THEN I CAN'T! I WANT TO TELL YOU BUT I CAN'T!" I shouted in anger and frustration. I looked up and glared at them. Then I walked off to Mikan's direction. And kept on walking until I was beside Mikan's side.

"Hotaru?" asked Mikan's voice. I snapped out of my gaze and looked up, and saw Mikan's face. Her confuse look. At that moment my worries disappeared and I felt better. I hugged Mikan and she started to freak out. But I'm glad she turned back; because who can make me have this much joy, such passion. What a great friend I have. I smiled to myself and felt a tear run down my cheek. I can hear Mikan's trembling voice in the background, and it made me smile even more. I'm really am lucky.

The next morning, I woke up with a start. Not because I had a bad dream or nothing, but there's was a loud noise. And not to mention a bang that shook the whole school. Hurrying to put on some clothes, I heard a knock at my door. Pulling up my skirt, I rush to the door and Hana was there, and out of breathe. I guess she ran all the way here, but why?

"Hotaru-chan. Mikan...-chan is...is in trouble."

Without thinking, I rushed out of the room and went straight to the scene: outside. However, when I got there, it wasn't' a small problem. Mikan was crushed inside the building and Permy and the rest wasn't even in sight. And just like a jinx, I saw them running around the corner behind me.

"Imam-san! What happ..." Before she can finish her sentence, Permy saw Mikan. She covered her mouth and when she was about to scream, Aoi got there before her. Everyone else were just staring with fright and confusion.

"Don't worry she isn't hurt." I said, without looking at them. But I can feel their eyes on me.

"What do you mean she isn't hurt? Look at her!" shouted Permy

"I see her." I said, turning my head to her, "And." Then I turned around again. I knew how Permy look, when I said that. She's so predictable.

"Mikan. How can you let yourself get hit?" asked Neji, who was now standing in front of Mikan. Neji was wearing all black including shoes. And floating beside was his partner, Night. Night is a doll, but not any kind of doll; a soul doll. It lets you transform into your battle form. You can only do this if you are studying at Crescent Academy. I don't attend there so I don't have one, but I am part of the company called White Destiny. It's made by the same person, but it's complete different! Neji soul doll has short black hair and sharp gray eyes. Night was wearing all black (like his partner) but wearing a jacket also.

"Now brother. Mika-chan only practice yesterday, so she's a little rusty. Come on be sport!" said Sai-nii, who also entered the scene, he was also wearing all black. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, and you can his piercings. Also right beside was his soul doll, Blood. Blood has long red hair and ruby sharp eyes; blood also have a split personality, sometimes he's happy and some he's not. Blood was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and a black vest, black pants, and black shoes.

"Sorry Neji. I'll get better soon." said Mikan, who was slowly getting up. When she was standing, she didn't have her go lucky smile, but a serious face. Mikan dust herself off and looked up at the sky. There you can see a girl name Pink, but she goes by Lady Pink. Pink is of course wearing a non-sleeve black shirt that overlaps a long slide off pink shirt. Under her dress, she wore pink leggings. For shoes she's wearing long black boots with pink ribbons around it. If you guess it, her hair is short spikey pink hair and fuchsia eyes.

"Oh, you can stand? Then let's make it so you won't stand at all!" shouted Pink, who looked at Mikan with crazy eyes. Mikan smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll like to see you try!" shouted Mikan, with a little confidence in her voice. Pink clicked her tongue and looked straight at Mikan with a disgust look on her face.

"You're still the same as ever, Sakura Mikan." whispered Pink, even though we can hear her clearly.

"Joy!" said Mikan, and after a while a doll popped up. And it was Joy, Mikan's soul doll. Joy was wearing a baby pink dress with long kimono sleeve's and laced with gold printings; and at the end of the sleeves and dress were cream frills. Around her neck she wore a big long emerald bow that had a gold medallion. Her hair was orange and wore pom pom that overlap her twin bow hair. For shoes she wore gold flats.

"You called Mika-chan?" asked Joy

"Yes I did. It's time to battle, Joy." said Mikan, who calmly said it. Joy smiled and nodded her head. Mikan and Joy both looked at Pink then at each other. They smile and said, "How easy."

* * *

_LUNAR SHOW!_

It's been a long time, hasn't it! Well sorry for the late update, but please still give me support! I promise to do my best! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the battle chapter!

~Eryanna/Hime


	5. Let's Begin the Battle part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Let's Begin the Battle part 1  
**

"Activate!" shouted Mikan. In a blink of an eye, Joy disappeared. But this time, it wasn't a watch that she disappeared into, but a bracelet with a wing charm. And also, her body didn't shine a light, but her bracelet. In a flash, Mikan was in her "battle wear"; a short pink frilly dress that is very similar to Joy's outfit. However, like I said, it's short but sexier. Unlike Joy, Mikan has a split all the way up to her chest. She also wore a pink skirt with golden heels. Mikan stood tall with her hands on her hips looking at Pink. It was more like a glare than a stare.

"Look at Mikan. All grown up are we?" asked Pink as she shared a glare with Mikan. Mikan averted her eyes and turned to me and the others behind me. She flashed us her smile and said, "What are you guys doing here? It's dangerous you know."

"Ha! Don't give me that crap Mikan. You wouldn't dare let someone touch us, right?" I asked. Mikan giggled and placed her hands behind her back as she spun back around to Pink. Without even looking, you can still see Mikan smile as she said, "Of course!" In one swift, Mikan extended her left arm to the side. "Release!" When she said that, colorful pixels start to show up inside her hand. By the second, the pixels extended itself and began to show it's form. When it was finally complete, the staff was ready to go. The staff is long and white with a golden ball inside a white diamond that has thorns at the ends of the diamond. Also, on the bottom of the staff is another diamond but short and wide, and is pink, emerald, and gold. On the side of the diamond are short but beautiful wings. Mikan twirled her staff with her fingers like the staff was light weight. Still twirling her staff, Mikan said...

"Transform." Mikan threw her staff in the sky and raised her right hand up but it didn't look like she was going to catch the staff. When the staff came back down, the top of the staff touched Mikan's hand and the staff disappeared. However, white gloves with pink, emerald, and gold diamond. Without hesitation, Mikan shouted, "Angel Style: Fiery Phoenix." A golden symbol hovered over her hand and a Phoenix bird came out the symbol. The bird screeched as he was prepared for battle floating in the air. Mikan lowered her hand slowly, nevertheless, she her hand pointed to Pink. The bird once again screeched as he flew into action. Pink smirk as she thrust her hand towards the bird. "Endo style: Icy Corn Snake!" A black symbol appeared in front of Pink's hand. A white snake or the Corn snake, appeared in an ice form. The snake hissed at the bird and thrust himself towards action. The Phoenix and the Corn Snake butted heads together, pushing, attacking each other until one that neither of them winning, they both called back their animals. Pink lowered herself down until her feet was on the ground.

"Transformation!" shouted Mikan and Pink at the same time. When they said that, Mikan's skirt and shoes changed into the colorful pixels, however it was long until her skirt changed into pink shorts and heels into boots. Pink dress transformed into a short shirt and black shorts. Pink thrust herself towards Mikan and her fist collide with Mikan's block. Mikan grabbed Pink's fist and pulled Pink towards. As she was doing that, her right foot came up and kicked Pink right in her face. Pink flew to the left but regain her posture immediately. Pink wiped the blood off her lip and dash towards Mikan once again. In a flash, Pink disappeared and reappeared behind Mikan. She threw her leg towards Mikan's head, but Mikan grabbed her leg in time and threw Pink across the ground and into the building. Mikan ran towards Pink and thrust her fist in Pink's stomach. Mikan clutched her fist together and glared at Pink.

"That's pay back from earlier. Now the real battle can start." said Mikan

* * *

_LUNAR~SHOW!_

_HI~! _It's been a long time since I updated! It feel good to finish a chapter, but I still have more to go! Also, I want to announce that I will probably start two new stories: Ouran and Bleach (how fun that is going be), and Fruit Basket and Princess Princess (two tohru's!). Also, Happy Thanksgiving to you all and have a wonderful time with your parents! Please keep supporting me and reading my stories! Thank You!

-Hime/Eryanna


	6. Let's Begin the Battle part 2Half

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Let's Begin the Battle part 2/Half  
**

"Mikan can...fight?" asked Permy, looking at Mikan battling it out with Pink. Sai-nii and Neji were now standing by us watching Mikan and Pink fighting, waiting. I don't know how to fight and we'll never know. I'm more of an observer and collecting data than fighting. Even though I'm Mikan's assistant of Squad 7, that's all I can do for now. Luna didn't send my stuff like she did for Mikan. Because apparently she upgraded our gadgets; our watches became another accessories. For Mikan, she choose a bracelet with a wand charm and a wing charm, but I think everyone has that charm to activate their full powers. There are a lot more but I just don't know yet.

"She been knew how to fight." I answered.

"Since when?" asked Permy. In her voice, I tell she was a little frustrated and worried. Permy looked at me with confusion. _Since when? _I don't know when. Maybe when she was 6 years old or younger or older. I met Mikan at age 8 or so. I didn't know she knew how to fight until she saved me from some bullies. I remember how she took them out with ease; not moving, but standing in one place. I was amazed at her speed and strength. When she was done, she just...smiled. Her usual silly smile. _"I'll always protect you Hotaru."_, that's what she said and I knew I was in the right hands. Even when I had to transfer schools, I somehow I knew she was going to follow me and transfer also. She promise me she will always protect me, and that what she did.

"Imai-san?" asked Ruka. He waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my gaze and stared at Ruka. I guess I space out and didn't answer her question. Everyone was staring at me with worry. "Sorry I was just remembering some childhood moments."I chuckled and said, "I don't know when, but I found out a few weeks later after I transfer to her school."

"And so, you were remembering that day you found out. Right?" asked Natsume. I pivot to face him and he was watching Mikan. Not wanting to take his eyes off of her. Cute. I also turned to her. "Yes actually. I was also shocked and confused. But she smiled at with her silly smile, and I had no worries at all."

"But why would she hid this important thing?" shouted Permy

"I already told you. She couldn't. I couldn't. We just couldn't tell an outsider like yourself."

"You were also an outsider." said Permy

"True. However, I had an opportunity to get out of it also. And I decided to be in it, and I will never ask to be out of it either. I want to protect Mikan and Mikan wants to protect me. We promised each other."

"Imai-san." I heard someone call my name but I was paying attention to the battle than anything. Pink was out of breathe and looked out of it. But she keep on going. Mikan was the same as she started. Pink and Mikan stared at each other. Waiting for attack to happen. Something to happen. Pink smirked and breathe out...

"It looks like I lost this battle. I underestimated you Mikan. However next time, you will be destroyed." After she said that, Pink jumped to the sky and disappeared from our sight. I looked at Mikan and she was still staring at the sky. I immediately rushed to her side and heard footsteps running behind me.

"I guess we weren't needed." commented Neji. As he walked up to Mikan. Mikan smiled at him and shook her head. "Without your or Sai-nii's help yesterday, I think I would've lost this one."

"Aw, Mika-chan. You give us too much credit." said Sai. He crept behind Mikan and wrapped his arms around her neck. He also laid his chin on her head. Mikan giggled at his comment. But he was right. Yesterday, she really didn't need help on things. They battled 2 on 1 yesterday, and she beat them with ease. Expected from a captain herself. Even though Sai-nii is the oldest, he's the 1st lieutenant of Squad 7 and Neji is the 2nd lieutenant of Squad 7. According to the Rules, only the bloodline or family members can be captains. Apparently, Mikan's dad is Luna's cousin from her dad side. So even though she's young, she still have to be a captain.

"So when are you three leaving?" I asked. When I asked this question, everyone jolted. Mikan saw this and smiled weakly. She didn't want to leave them with questions unanswered and sad expressions on their face. I know how it feels not to know something and you want to help, but you just can't. Someone can be so close to you but so far away. I hate that feeling and I don't want to go back to that feeling.

"We'll be leaving at 4 PM or so." replied Sai. It was only 9:38 Am. They had a long time until depart. I glanced at Sai-nii and I can tell he wanted her to spend sometime with her friends. No one knows when she'll be back. It can be a 4 months or a year or 3 years till she's back. Last time she left for 2 months and came back with minor scars. She told me she was training. But I knew she was lying. She didn't want me to worry. However, without telling me, I was still worry. Actually, I was more worried.

"Then can we still go somewhere Mikan?" asked Youichi. Mikan giggled and picked up Youichi up. Youichi smiled and hugged Mikan. Few minutes later, we all met up at Sai-nii's helicopter. I hope he didn't plan us to ride this thing. Well this is Sai-nii. He doesn't think things through. Sai-nii opened the door to the copter and shouted, "Alright, let's go!"

"And where are we going?" I asked.

"To the amusement/Pool park called Aries Amusement Park." explained Sai

"We don't have swimsuits Sai-nii." said Mikan.

"I already asked the park to prepare swimsuits for you. When we get there, you can pick any swimsuits you want."

And at that, we headed to the amusement park. Surprisingly, the copter was big enough for all of us! Before we landed in the amusement park, we hovered over the park. I been to this park, but I think Luna add the pool park. Because I haven't seen it before. When we land, we didn't have to buy tickets. Sai-nii already handle it for us. We grabbed a guide and decide what we should ride.

"Lets go on the Haunted Roller Coaster." suggested Neji. I glanced at Mikan and she had this look on her face. She can fight criminals, but scared of ghosts and haunted houses. She's grown, but still a little kid. We all voted and the votes were in for Haunted Roller Coaster. When we got there, Mikan got cold feet. She decided that she didn't want to ride. However, Neji didn't let her sit out.

"You are going in too Mikan." commanded Neji. Mikan shook her head dramatically. Neji pulled her hand and dragged her in the coaster. Mikan was screaming and putting on a show with her tantrum. Neji dragged her in the seat and sat next to her. I sat in front of them with Aoi beside me. Natsume and Ruka sat behind them. Sai-nii and Tono-sensai sat in the front of the car. Permy and Narumi-sensai sat in front of me. And the others sat in another car behind us. Neji got frustrated and thumbed her forehead. She covered her forehead and stared at Neji. Neji sighed and grabbed Mikan's hand.

"Now, if you don't shut up, I'll let it go and you'll be scared during the rest of the ride."

Mikan nodded her head and smiled. What he really mean is that, I'll hold your hand til the end. Neji is mean, but when it comes to Mikan he wants to be nice; however, it comes out the wrong way. Mikan use to be scared of him, but Neji apologized to Mikan. Well kinda of. But Mikan got what he was trying to say. I glanced behind Mikan and saw Natsume with a mad look. He doesn't like what he sees. Mikan promised Neji, however, during the whole ride, she screamed. And I know that Neji didn't let go Mikan's hand and when we got off, he was still holding her hand. Sai-nii got depressed because he wanted to hold Mikan's hand. He did and Neji let go. Next we head over to the Space Drop. Aoi and Youichi drop this one out. Mikan didn't mind it either. Actually, she rode it twice with Natsume, Neji, and Sai-nii. Then, we went to the Barrel Falls. Barrel Falls is a ride where you have to ride in a barrel car and float until you get to the waterfall. The waterfall is about 20ft tall. When you get to the top, you have to go straight down into the water and get soaked a little. Everyone rode this ride and everyone got wet on this ride. Sai-nii decided that we should head over to the pool park, since we were all wet. We went to the pool park and headed to a private changing room (separately). We got in there and saw all kinds of swimsuits. I chose a 1 piece purple swimsuit that's called a Swim dress. Aoi chose a pink ruffled halter top and a pink ruffled skirt. Mikan chose an aqua halter top and an aqua short. We exited the changing rooms and saw that the boys were already finished. Neji had on a black and blue swim shorts, Natsume had on a purple swim shorts, Narumi-sensai had on yellow swim shorts. Tono-sensai and Sai-nii had on black speedos. I just realized that those two are the same. They're both handsome and love Mikan.

"Okay, lets go to the Crazy Slide!" shouted Mikan. She started to run towards the slide with Youichi. Again, like a kid. We get to the top of the Crazy Slide, and they said you can ride with two people or by yourself. Sai-nii and Tono-sensai wanted to ride with Mikan, however, Youichi wanted to ride with her. So, it was Mikan and Youichi, Sai-nii and me, Neji and Narumi-sensai by themselves, Permy and Ruka, and Natsume and Aoi. Next we went to the Ocean Maze: where you ride in 2 or 3 or by yourself, and ride through tunnels. This time it was Mikan, Neji, and Youichi; Sai-nii, Permy, and me; and Ruka, Aoi, and Natsume. Tono-sensai sat this one out, because he didn't want to ride alone. We then made our way to the Lazy river that lead to the pool. We chilled for a second to fill our stomachs. We enter a restaurant and were lead to the back for our lunch. Sai-nii, of course, already payed for our lunch. In other words, we can order whatever we want. Ruka and me order a simple dish of steamed rice and Yakitori chicken. Mikan, Neji, and Youichi ordered hamubagu. Tono-sensai, Narumi-sensai, Sai-nii, and Permy ordered lobsters. Aoi and Natsume ordered ramen. For desserts, Ruka, Aoi, Permy ordered shaved ice (ruka-banana, Aoi-blueberry, Permy-grape); Mikan, Neji, and Youichi ordered sponge cake. Tono-sensai, Sai-nii, Permy, and Narumi-sensai ordered a sakura cake. After we ate, we headed back to the academy to see Mikan off. Mikan went up to her room and got her luggage as we waited by the helicopter.

"Sai-nii, you better protect Mikan or I will kill. Neji you too. " I said when Mikan was out of sight. Sai-nii chuckled and patted my head.

"You don't have to tell me to protect her. I've protected her since I've met her, Hotaru." said Neji.

"Mikan-complex." I whispered but a little louder so he can hear me. Sai-nii chuckled but the comment was for him too.

"Everyone!" shouted Mikan. We turned our heads and saw Mikan running towards us. When she got to us, she smiled with her usual goofy smile. Our last goofy smile we'll ever see. The helicopter engine started to let us know that its time. Sai-nii put her luggage in the helicopter while Mikan was busy hugging us. However she hugged me twice. Even Natsume let her hug him! Mikan bid farewell once more before she got on the copter. In the window, she kept waving until she was out of sight. However, we still stood there. Looking at the distance she was heading. When we couldn't see the copter no more, everyone left. However, I stood there until dark. I reached in to my pocket and pulled out a cell phone that Sai-nii gave to me before he left. And in just in time, it ranged.

"Hotaru!" shouted Mikan

I smiled and said, "Mikan."

* * *

_**Hello and Welcome!**_

_It's been a long time since I posted huh? Well don't worry I will probably type more chapters. My laptop broke down, so I'm getting a new one for my birthday (hopefully). Anyway, I know you all are waiting what's happen next and when will Mikan and Amu are going to meet! And that's pretty soon. I have nothing else to say but please support me and Love Song! _

_-Eryanna/Hime~  
_


	7. I Remember You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 7**

******I Remember You**  


It was 8 o'clock when I got to the Crescent Academy. It was dinner time at the academy, so I ate with Neji and Sai-nii then left to go to my room. Luna changed her company name to White Destiny, so she changed her school also, thus the captains room location. All captains are on the top floor of the Crescent apartments, and the rooms are line up to your squad number. My squad number is 7, so my room number is 7. I walked in my room, and looked the same but different locations. The living room and my bedroom was design as a princess; however Sai-nii design it for me. A brown wallpaper, and a tanish brown carpeting. A gold royal love seat and two chairs, a gold glass table in front of the loveseat. A lovely princess living room it is indeed.

"Miss Mikan..." said a polite soft voice. I turned around and saw a chestnut brown hair with big brown eyes, wearing a maids outfit. She was about 5"0 or shorter than that, and real cute! She looked like a doll. The girl bowed down to me and when she stood up, she straighten her back.

"My name is Kohaku Higurashi. I'm 20 years old and for now on I will be serving you." Kohaku bowed down again, and I was left with my mouth gaped open. She looked like a 12 year old! Her height and her age does not add up! To get out of my trace, I heard a knock at the door. The door opened and there stood Sai-nii and Neji.

"Settled in yet?" asked Sai-nii as he enter the room. Kohaku bowed to Sai-nii and Neji. I nodded my head and flopped on the couch.

"Still the same, but different structure and location." Sai-nii and Neji sat beside me and Sai-nii asked for green tea. "So what's my schedule tomorrow?"

"Let's see: you have to report to Luna at 8 o'clock; a student council meeting; classes in the afternoon; then report to Luna again at 2 o'clock. However, I don't know if Luna is going change your schedule." replied Sai-nii

I sighed in distraught. I didn't want to do anything tomorrow, but I know I have to practice, teach, do missions, etc...I sighed again but longer to know that I'm really agitated. I closed my eyes, but felt a warm hand engulf my hand. I opened my left eye and saw Neji staring at me. I smiled and knew what he meant. _You're not alone, Mikan. _I whispered, _"Thank you"_ and before I knew it, I fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up in my royal queen golden size bed. Neji must have carried me to bed. I laughed picturing Neji scolding Sai-nii, saying its his job to protect me. Getting out of my happy trance, I glanced at the clock and it was 7 o'clock. I have some time to take a shower and eat breakfast. After my shower, I dressed in my spring student council outfit (short sleeve white top with a black tie and in the middle of the shirt is a navy blue checkered; a navy blue, white, and black checkered skirt, and white long boots). As I was putting on my clothes, I smelled pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, etc...! I quickly put on my boots, and followed the smell to the kitchen. As I step in the white kitchen with tan cabinets and a tan cabinet table with pancakes, sausage, scramble eggs with ham and cheese, toast with strawberry jelly, orange juice/milk, hash browns, etc... Sai-nii and Neji were also in my kitchen eating their breakfast. I was about to ask questions, but for the sake of time, I pushed that to the side and started to eat. After eating, in a quick pace, I ran out the room waving good-bye to Sai-nii, Neji, and Kohaku. Luna's office wasn't far away, but it wasn't close either. I exit the dorm apartments, and enter the school by passing the garden that separated the two. People were bowing towards me, however, I couldn't be late, so I waved at them and carried on. 5 minutes to spare as I enter Luna's office on the top floor of Crescent Academy or as of now White Crescent Academy. The uniforms changed and her company _White Destiny_ changed also (well the name). To separate the normal students and student council and the disciplinary committee, she gave each student a color. Normal students have to wear a navy blue uniform, student council have to wear white, and disciplinary have to wear black (or as I've been told).

"Mikan-chan! Please seat down." asked Luna. I got out of my trance and nodded my head. I walked to her white armchair and sat as I was command. Luna smiled at me and said, "How's Hotaru-chan? I haven't seen her since you two were 7 years old."

I laughed at her question. "Luna you sound like an old woman. You're only 2 years older than us."

"I'm glad you're smiling Mikan-chan. I know you must be sad to leave your friends behind." I smiled again at Luna's comment. I am sad however, I know I'm protecting them.

"What a positive thought you have there. You shouldn't let negative thoughts get to you or you will be engulf by dark energy."

I lowered my head and nodded. "I know, Luna."

"Well then! Let's get down to business. I have your schedule of what to do today and your school schedule-today you don't have to go to class, just get situation."

Luna hand me my schedule: I only have classes in the afternoon; in the morning I have Student Council activities. My classes are: English, Home Ec., Math, History, then practice. After a few conversations, I bowed and left to go to the Student Council Room. I traveled down to the 2nd floor to get to the Student Council Room. As I entered the room, I found Sai-nii and Neji sipping green tea and eating a sponge cake.

"Took you long enough." stated Neji

"I had a talk with Luna afterwards." I said. Neji sighed and Sai-nii just kept on eating. I looked around the room and saw it's a fair large room. In front of me is a long silver table (where Neji and Sai-nii is at) and behind it is tall windows with white curtains. On my left, is a small white/blue kitchen and a white door beside it. On my right is the President's white wooden desk, beside it, but on the wall, is the Vice President's desk. To the left of the clear table is stairs that leads to another room. I've been here before but it's been too long since then.

"Huh? Mika-chan? asked a soft voice, very familiar though. I looked up and saw a pink hair and golden eyes wearing a student council uniform, however she wore wore a black belt across her shirt. She was tall and slim, held a strong aura. She ran downstairs and jumped hugged me. I remembered her presence, scent, and voice as soon as she hugged me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Amu...-chan?"

She nodded her head still hugging me. "It's been a long time since I seen you ,huh?"

* * *

It' been a long, long, long time since I wrote on here, huh? Don't worry I haven't forgot you guys! Even with homework and this ridiculous long project...I still make some time to write for like 5 minutes before I pass out. o(^-^)o

I'm currently making progress and thinking about the next story, KHR! WooT! Anyway, please be patient with me until summertime! I'm almost there!

-Hime/Eryanna


End file.
